Compassionate Gesture
by Swiftica
Summary: TFP verse. KnockOut meets a mech that he wouldn't think he would fall in love with. KOxOC my apologies for any mistakes or senctences that do not make sence


Compassionate Gesture

By: Jessica V. Sheldrick

The open road on his perfect tires was what he loved the most. The red Aston Martin felt the most free when he was driving alone on an empty street. He often wished he didn't have to return to the Decepticon med bay to fix the drones whose wounds were purely superficial. KnockOut was an officer not a lackey, he deserved to be in a better environment, not a filthy, drone infested med bay. Reality came back upon him as the road he was driving down ended at a dock and beach. His tires screeched to a halt before he drove into the sand. KnockOut transformed and looked around.

"I can't believe I drove this far." KnockOut said to himself. He walked onto the dock, hoping it will be able to hold his weight. "Well at least I'll be able to catch the sunset. That is the only plus to this dirt ball of a planet." KnockOut looked at the horizon as the sun neared it.

KnockOut didn't even notice as a blue muscle car drove up behind him and transform. The mech walked up behind KnockOut and stood just behind him. The tall blue mech smiled and KnockOut warmly and looked at the nearly setting sun.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" the mech said, startling KnockOut.

"Wh-where did you come from?" KnockOut said, spinning around to face the mech.

The handsome mech looked down at KnockOut and smiled wider. The first thing KnockOut noticed was the mech's softly glowing purple optics. KnockOut's breath was taken from him as he stared into them, Spark skipping a pulse every ten klicks. The mech was more handsome and beautiful then KnockOut first expected. The mech was everything KnockOut wanted in appearance.

"You seem taken aback by my appearance, as if you expected a foul looking creature to be behind you." The mech said his voice deep and smooth, seeming perfect for his appearance. KnockOut felt his spark skip again.

The mech must have felt KnockOut's energy field flutter with approval for his smile got wider and he took a step closer to KnockOut. KnockOut felt his faceplate heat up and he looked down to the ocean to hide his reddened faceplate. The mech placed a servo on KnockOut's cheek softly and gently pulled KnockOut's face to look into his. KnockOut's optics met the mech's and he placed a servo over the mech's, smiling softly. KnockOut pulled the servo from his cheek and stood as close as possible to the mech. The mech smiled softly and leaned his helm forward, head crest crossing KnockOut's slightly. KnockOut looked down at the mech's chest and placed his servos on the mech's headlights.

"My name's Proximity. What is yours?" The mech asked.

"My name's KnockOut." KnockOut said, blushing hard and looking into Proximity's optics.

"A beautiful name to go with a beautiful body, and to hear it come from such a beautiful set of lips in the most enchanting voice I've ever heard, makes it all the better." Proximity said.

"These lips can do more than bare this enchanting voice. Will you allow me to show you?" KnockOut asked.

Proximity smiled and neared their faceplates. KnockOut closed his optics and softly pressed his lips to Proximity's in a sweet kiss. Proximity closed his optics and kissed KnockOut back, placing a servo on KnockOut's hip and the other on his back. KnockOut placed a servo on Proximity's cheek and on his shoulder, pressing harder to get the kiss to go deeper.

The sun set as the pair kissed, setting a romantic silhouette of them in each other's passionate embrace. Love radiated from them as they slowly began to fall in love with each other completely. KnockOut's com link started beeping, causing him to pull away with surprise. Proximity looked at him with sadness. KnockOut realized what he did and pushed away from Proximity, placing his digit tips over his lips.

"This was a mistake. I shouldn't have stayed." KnockOut said, brushing passed Proximity and walking to the road, coolant pooling in his optics.

Proximity was practically frozen on the dock as he watched, possibly, the perfect mech for him transform and drive away. KnockOut drove away as fast as he could, dearly wanting to get away. A twinge in his spark told him to turn and return to Proximity, but was ignored.

A month later, KnockOut stood at the end of the loading bay door. The Nemesis was on the ground and the drones were loading freshly harvested energon onto the ship. KnockOut stepped onto the ground and transformed. He drove to the street and turned left onto it. As he drove, the memory of kissing Proximity on that dock returned to him. He quickly diverted his attention to the road, right then a blue muscle car passed him. To KnockOut, time had slowed as he recognized the muscle car. Knockout slammed the brakes and turned his steering wheel, stopping on the road in a sideways fashion. The blue car did the same.

"Proximity?" KnockOut asked, transforming and facing the blue car.

"KnockOut?" Proximity said, doing the same and facing KnockOut.

"Proximity! I thought I'd never see you again."

"Nor I you, KnockOut."

"Listen, about that night. I...I'm sorry. It was an accident. I didn't mean to..." KnockOut was cut off as Proximity's lips were suddenly pressed to his.

"Why are you apologizing? It was wonderful. The sweetness of your lips was heavenly and the level of passion we had gotten to...I want to be with you, KnockOut."

"But we are...right now."

"No. I mean...I want to be with you forever. I never want to leave your side. I want to be one with you."

This flush of complete commitment toward him caused KnockOut to blush a vibrant shade of red. He never expected such emotion to be triggered so soon by a single kiss. He smiled softly to Proximity and softly kissed him.

"Then never leave me. Come with me to the Nemesis. Live there with me."

"Really! You want me to live with you? Thank you so much KnockOut. I love you!"

"I love you too, Proximity."


End file.
